Forsaken
by Diana C. Aidan Paige
Summary: Willow's changed, embracing her dark side there's more behind it than meets the eye. Hell bent on revenge will she destroy the old gang or herself? (When you thought it was the end, sometimes embracing the dark is the way back to the light).
1. The Forsaken: Prologue

Title: Forsaken (Prologue)  
  
Author(s): Aidan Paige (aka Diana C) (dianac05@hotmail.com or aidan@paige.cc )   
& Kermit (gonzo2525@hotmail.com)  
  
Rated: PG-13 (for swearing and violence) could be R soon.  
  
Disclaimer: Willow and BtVS characters along with Angel characters belong to   
Joss Whedon, UPN & the WB. The plot though is all ours.  
  
Spoilers: Everything up to the episode Wrecked on BtVS and all three seasons of   
Angel just to be safe.  
  
Distribution: A Rose In Shadows, Diana C's Fiction, Fallen Angel's Saviours and   
any other site that wants to post this fic.  
  
Summary: Willow's changed, embracing her dark side there's more behind it than   
meets the eye. Hell bent on revenge will she destroy the old gang or herself?   
  
(When you thought it was the end, sometimes embracing the dark is the way back   
to the light)  
  
Classification: Romance, Horror, Time Travel & Angst.  
  
Pairing(s): Willow/Angel(us) & Willow/Spike.  
  
Feedback: Please don't make us beg. As fellow writers and readers well know in   
order to keep the creative juices flowing you must provide feedback, comments,   
ideas, concerns, etc. Every once in a while writer's need some encouragement   
and feedback does that. If no one gives feedback than we don't know if any one   
liked it or if they simply don't care. It is why so many author's loose   
interest. Sure we have an idea that's creative but after a while and so many   
parts we start to wonder if people really like it or if we're just writing to   
air. Please tell us what you think, and do all writers a favor and e-mail just   
a reply as simple as 'enjoying the fic'.   
  
Dedication(s):   
  
(From Diana C.) - Thanks to my muse, as I named him Terrann, finally I have   
something! To Kermit of course for being my partner in crime, it's a miracle we   
got anything out, one down how many to go? Lastly to Chrissy for BETAing the   
fic, your a life savior. Lastly thanks to Christmas break and of course Orlando   
Bloom... Oh and NUMBER 1 is to the readers of this fic for even taking the   
time... and Willow Fans Forever!  
  
  
  
Prologue (This part written by Aidan Paige (aka Diana C.)  
  
  
  
December, 2003.  
  
Sunnydale Psychiatric Facility   
  
  
  
  
  
"Let me out!" the figure screamed, slamming her whole body at full force upon   
the padded walls. Anger coursed through her veins as uncontained rage flew like   
uncontrolled energy around her, making the lights break and flicker in and out.  
  
  
  
Trying to tare up the walls she continued to slam and pound yelling in fury. It   
sometimes went like this for hours. Grabbing her head she felt mind racking   
pain vibrate throughout her body, making her tremble.   
  
  
  
a sinister voice echoed in her   
mind. The words were cruel and mocking, repeating like a broken record.   
  
  
  
"NEVER!" Her cut nails dug into her ragged un-kept hair as she pounded her legs   
with fury, crying out.   
  
  
  
"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! I SWEAR!!!!!" she bellowed. Leaping to her feet she   
continued to pound. Using her energy she lashed out, ripping off part of the   
padded side wall. Her temples pounded and she felt blood start to pour out her   
nostrils as she forced her imprisoned energy to barely come out.   
  
  
  
Whipping back like an elastic band, she felt the energy slam back making her   
almost pass out. Her knuckles bleeding, she pounded the now unpadded wall,   
hoping for a way out.   
  
  
  
The locked doors burst opened and Willow whipped around starting to charge but   
was caught, multiple guards and nurses rushed in holding her down. She screamed   
in fury, fighting, clawing, like a caged animal she fought desperately for   
freedom.  
  
  
  
Finally being overpowered, she still continued to kick. Yelling for help she   
clenched her teeth while trying to slap and then bite. Her eyes widened as she   
caught the site of familiar forms outside her door.  
  
  
  
They looked at her with such pity that her eyes glowed black with rage, she   
cursed them, fighting with renewed strength. "YOU CAN'T KEEP ME HERE! YOU HEAR!   
I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!!!! I CURSE THE DAY WE WERE EVER MET; I'LL MAKE YOU WISH   
YOU WERE NEVER BORN!!" Struggling, she didn't notice one of the guards take out   
a vial, and a newly unwrapped needle being stuck into it, only aware of the   
betrayer and her following band of mice.  
  
  
  
Her eyes bled as she tried with all her might to lash out, rage blinded her,   
red fury bellowed. Never had she hated as much as she hated them.   
  
  
  
"Their hurting her." The bitch's voice rang out in distress.  
  
  
  
she laughed cruelly, her   
eyes like hot coals, piercing her enemy.  
  
  
  
"YOU THINK YOU CAN HOLD ME FOREVER!???? YOU CAN'T, YOU MAKE MY RAGE GROW   
STRONGER… YOU WILL PAY, I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!! KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU HEAR   
ME??? BUFFY! I'LL DEDICATE THE REST OF MY LIFE TO HUNTING YOU DOWN AND MAKING   
YOU SUFFER! I'LL NEVER FOR—"The needle pieced her skin, the drugs burned, and   
the drugs worked quickly.   
  
  
  
Before Willow gave into darkness, she laughed cruelly; her lifeless, cold eyes   
being dilated, as only a few now held her. She lay down looking up into the   
cracked lights as she continued to laugh, unknown to people around her. As they   
let go, leaving her laying there, a single tear slipped out of her eye,   
trailing down her pale skin. Her hands and feet lay limp, she couldn't feel   
them anymore.  
  
  
  
"I'll never—forgive you, it's only a matter… of… time—"with that Willow gave   
into darkness, her last thought was of the cruel laughter that echoed all   
around her, bitter dreams and broken hopes lay all around her. Memories of   
betrayal echoed, of what would never be, of what once was, and what could never   
again be.  
  
  
  
Crying could be heard in the distance, the redhead never heard.  
  
  
  
End of Prologue.  
  
  
  
Feedback please, LOL. 


	2. Forsaken: Part 1

Title: Forsaken (Part 1)  
  
Author(s): Aidan Paige (aka Diana C) (dianac05@hotmail.com or aidan@paige.cc )   
& Kermit (gonzo2525@hotmail.com)  
  
Rated: PG-13 (for swearing and violence) could be R soon.  
  
Disclaimer: Willow and BtVS characters along with Angel characters belong to   
Joss Whedon, UPN & the WB. The plot though is all ours.  
  
Spoilers: Everything up to the episode Wrecked on BtVS and all three seasons of   
Angel just to be safe.  
  
Distribution: A Rose In Shadows, Diana C's Fiction, Fallen Angel's Saviours and   
any other site that wants to post this fic.  
  
Summary: Willow's changed, embracing her dark side there's more behind it than   
meets the eye. Hell bent on revenge will she destroy the old gang or herself?   
  
(When you thought it was the end, sometimes embracing the dark is the way back   
to the light)  
  
Classification: Romance, Horror, Time Travel & Angst.  
  
Pairing(s): Willow/Angel(us) & Willow/Spike.  
  
Feedback: Please don't make us beg. As fellow writers and readers well know in   
order to keep the creative juices flowing you must provide feedback, comments,   
ideas, concerns, etc. Every once in a while writer's need some encouragement   
and feedback does that. If no one gives feedback than we don't know if any one   
liked it or if they simply don't care. It is why so many author's loose   
interest. Sure we have an idea that's creative but after a while and so many   
parts we start to wonder if people really like it or if we're just writing to   
air. Please tell us what you think, and do all writers a favor and e-mail just   
a reply as simple as 'enjoying the fic'.   
  
Dedication(s):   
  
(From Diana C.) - Thanks to my muse, as I named him Terrann, finally I have   
something! To Kermit of course for being my partner in crime, it's a miracle we   
got anything out, one down how many to go? Lastly to Chrissy for BETAing the   
fic, your a life savior. Lastly thanks to Christmas break and of course Orlando   
Bloom... Oh and NUMBER 1 is to the readers of this fic for even taking the   
time... and Willow Fans Forever!  
  
ALSO THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO SENT ME FEEDBACK! I'm greatly flattered   
and overwhelmed by the number of responses to this story. Please you guys keep   
it coming. Thank you again. Also to Princess D for sending such inspirational   
words, your e-mail has done wonders.   
  
Note: I know Angelus and Spike have yet to make an apperance but they will   
soon, gimme time trust me when I say all parts have a purpose and lead up to   
something, action will come soon ::grin::   
  
  
  
Part 1 (by Diana C.)  
-------  
  
Mist hung in the air masking the outer edge of Sunnydale Cemetery. The spot was   
hidden away from the other terrifying ordeals of the night. A refuge of sorts,   
with a figure gone unnoticed, covered by the shadows within.  
  
A flicker of light could barely be seen; faint traces of smoke cleared the   
mist, and floated into the night air as they faded away into oblivion. Shallow   
breathing could scarcely be detected, but they were there all the same.  
  
Slightly away from the secluded spot where the figure watched on with interest,   
a female battled savagely with no mercy. The woman fought swiftly, fighting   
half a dozen figures that rushed upon her. None of them noticed their audience.  
  
As the battle raged on, the red figure's hair came slightly into the open.   
Smiling cruelly, she threw her cigarette on the ground as she watched the last   
of the figures vanish, being defeated by the blonde fighter. Using the heel of   
her boot the redhead snuffed out the remains of her burning cigarette, but not   
the burning of her rage.  
  
"Still never changes Buffy, still the same as always," the figure whispered as   
she tucked a lock of her hair behind her ears, eyes narrowing in dismay at the   
girl. Buffy brushed herself off making some witty half comment to her dead foes.  
  
Shaking her head, she watched tears slip out of the Slayer's eyes. Watching,   
measuring, thinking, always thinking, always planning.   
  
"Oh poor Buffy, wallowing in self pity. I can see through your act Buffy, maybe   
you can't but I can."   
  
The Slayer turned her head around in the direction of which redhead stood.   
Willow smiled stepping quickly back into the mist.   
  
"That's right… cry, you are at your weakest. Even though they know it, the   
weakling's can do nothing but watch, they're pathetic… just like you. If   
Angelus knew any thing other than his own torn pride and think beyond his cock   
than maybe you'd be dead already… But you see where they failed I will not, I   
fully intend to take advantage of the situation. I will break you Slayer; it's   
only a matter of time. A time when you least expect it, from the most unlikely   
of sources." Willow chuckled insanely, watching the Slayer's retreating back.  
  
"Will"   
  
Whipping around, Willow stopped when she came face-to-face with her only ally.   
  
"Amy"   
  
"Why didn't you do something?" the blonde witch asked looking after the Slayer,   
while pointedly meeting her companions eye's once more.  
  
"Patience, it's a virtue, a gift, the key you see. To do something so fast   
would be spoiling the goods. No, I have much bigger plans, painful lessons for   
our 'sweet' Buffy. Ones I plan to follow through on and ones I plan to succeed   
at."   
  
Looking at Amy her eyes glittered with excitement, "Who says I can't have a   
little fun, that we can't have a little pleasure hmm?"   
  
Turning back to the barely visible Slayer, "What will be has not yet come into   
effect, she will not understand and I intend to break her before she can ever   
wound me."   
  
"What about the others?"   
  
"The others will play their part too, for what is a Slayer without friends?   
They will all get what's coming to them. They are my pawns and I am their   
master."  
  
"What about Angelus and his gang?"  
  
"What of them?" Willow stated turning away and meeting her friend's eyes.  
  
"Won't they cause problems? I mean it is conflict of interest."  
  
"They play their own part, we can all play nice, they stay out of my way, I'll   
stay out of theirs. If they can damage them like they did before than it will   
be an even greater opening for me. If they get in the way, 'conflict of   
interest' you but it, then we'll deal with them when it comes to that."  
  
  
Turning, the figure disappeared into the shadows, her companion trailing behind   
and vanishing completely from sight.  
  
End of Part 1. 


End file.
